Ne pas rester seul
by prunelle05
Summary: Lorsque les Cullen quittent Bella, celle-ci retourne chez elle. Ses amis se déchirent et elle est perdue entre deux de ses meilleurs amis. Que faire si finalement, après une violente dispute entre son frère et son meilleur ami, celui-ci décide de partir et qu'elle décide de le suivre? Que se passera-t-il?


**Ne pas rester seul.**

**Résumé****:**

Lorsque les Cullen quittent Bella, celle-ci retourne chez elle. Après quelques mois à nouveau chez elle, près de son frère, elle ne sait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Ses amis se déchirent et elle est perdue entre deux de ses meilleurs amis. Que faire si finalement, après une violente dispute entre son frère et son meilleur ami, celui-ci décide de partir et qu'elle décide de le suivre en laissant son frère et sa meilleure amie achever la chasse aux Horcruxes de leur côté, tandis qu'elle se concentre sur la même tache de son côté avec l'autre meilleur ami ?

Bella et Ron.

**Ne pas rester seul.**

**Point de vue de Bella:**

Les Cullen venaient de disparaitre de la ville sans aucun avertissement. J'étais un peu triste et déçu de ne pas avoir eu droit à un au revoir décent ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais bon, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. C'était leur choix et je ne pouvais pas les forcer à rester s'ils ne le voulaient pas. C'était leur décision, et, si, pour eux, je n'étais pas assez importante pour mériter un adieu ou une explication… Eh bien, ainsi soit-il.

Dans un sens, leur départ me faisait être soulagé, car je ne pouvais plus jouer cette comédie. Je n'avais jamais été amoureuse d'Edward. Nous n'avions pas vraiment quelque chose en commun en plus. Il pensait que nous en avions, mais c'était parce que je lui avais fait croire des choses afin qu'il ne se doute pas de ma véritable identité. Je n'étais nullement Isabella Swan. En réalité, je ne m'appelais même pas comme ça.

Mon nom était Méline Alicia Potter et j'étais une sorcière en mission pour mon directeur d'école. Il voulait que j'observe les Cullen afin de découvrir s'ils étaient du côté de Voldemort. Normalement, je n'aurais pas dû le faire moi-même, mais j'avais besoin de sortir de mon pays pendant un certain temps. Il y avait eu tant d'évènements qui s'étaient produits et qui avaient provoqué la douleur, mais aussi à ce que je fasse des cauchemars. J'avais besoin d'un endroit tranquille et calme afin de pouvoir me ressourcer. Je n'aimais pas laisser mon frère comme ça, surtout pas, avec la perte de Sirius, mais nous avions convenu que c'était pour le mieux.

Sirius était le parrain de mon frère, tandis que Remus était le mien, mais j'avais été plus proche de Sirius, tout comme mon frère l'était. Remus était tellement distant avec moi ou même avec les autres. J'avais été patiente. J'avais fait des efforts pour que l'on puisse créer une relation, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. J'avais tout essayé et il m'avait à chaque fois repoussé. Ça m'avait fait aller vers Sirius à la place. D'ailleurs, Sirius s'était disputé avec Remus à mon sujet en n'étant pas d'accord de la façon qu'il me traitait, mais rien n'avait changé et j'avais fini par abandonner tout espoir. Je ne savais pas quel était le problème avec Remus, mais, à présent, ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

Lorsque j'avais vu Sirius tombé dans ce voile, je m'étais effondré et je n'avais pas eu le temps de réagir que mon frère partait comme une furie à la poursuite de Bellatrix Lestrange. Après un instant à prendre dans le confort des bras de Tonks et de Charlie, je m'étais reprise, puis j'étais allé à la propre poursuite de mon frère. Lorsque j'étais arrivé dans le hall principal du Ministère, c'était pour voir Voldemort visant sa baguette sur mon frère et, au même moment où j'avais couru et que je m'étais interposé devant mon frère, Dumbledore s'était montré et un duel entre les deux sorciers avait débuté. J'avais alors pris la main de mon frère et je nous avais mis dans un endroit derrière un mur afin de nous garder à l'abri. Harry m'avait alors pris dans ses bras, tout comme je l'avais serré dans les miens, en nous protégeant et en nous soutenant silencieusement. Par la suite, tout le Ministère avait pu être témoin du retour de Voldemort, puis tout s'était enchainé et nous étions retournés à Poudlard. Quelque temps plus tard, je partais aux États-Unis pour l'observation d'un clan de vampire avec Tonks pour compagnie, qui allait se faire passer pour Charlie Swan grâce à sa spécialité de Métamorphomage.

Après avoir réglé les choses en faisant disparaitre les souvenirs dans la tête des gens de Forks, étant donné que les métamorphes savaient à notre sujet, Tonks et moi, nous étions de retour en direction de l'Angleterre.

**Point de vue de Méline:**

Quelques mois plus tard:

Regardant mon frère réconforter comme il le pouvait notre meilleur ami, me faisait mal au cœur. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait ou ce qui avait abouti à une telle chose. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Plus les années passaient, plus il y avait du drame dans nos vies.

_« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis en train de pleurer sur un idiot complet… »_ Déclara soudainement Hermione me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

_« Je pensais que tu aimais Ron… »_ Dis-je en réponse, tout en m'asseyant sur son autre côté où n'était pas mon frère jumeau.

_« Les voir s'embrasser m'a fait réfléchir sur mes véritables sentiments et je me suis rendu compte, que je ne l'aime pas comme ça. Je pensais le faire, mais ce qui s'est passé m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. »_ Dit-elle en essuyant le reste de ses larmes en tournant la tête dans ma direction, tandis que mon frère avait un bras sur son épaule.

_« De toute façon, Ron est un idiot pour aller après Lavande. Je veux dire… Beurk… »_ Fis-je en grimaçant en connaissance de cause en sachant comment Lavande était avec les gars en général. _« Peut-être qu'il veut attraper une maladie ou quelque chose de ce genre… »_ Plaisantais-je afin de mettre de bonne humeur Hermione.

Ma remarque valut à Hermione, mais aussi à Harry, de rire aux éclats et je souris largement dans la satisfaction fière de moi.

_« Tu m'as manqué toi et tes remarques de ce genre… »_ Commenta Hermione en souriant et en se levant, tout en venant me prendre dans ses bras.

_« C'est à ça que servent les meilleures amies. Ron est juste un grincheux. »_ Rétorquais-je en souriant.

_« Te connaissant comme je le fais, tu vas le remettre à sa place, sœurette. »_ Fit remarquer Harry en se levant à son tour.

_« Ça se pourrait… »_ Haussais-je simplement des épaules.

Soudainement, je tournai la tête, lorsque j'entendis les bruits de pas courant, tout comme mon frère et Hermione firent de même.

Après un instant, Lavande et Ron apparurent, tout en se tenant la main. Ma main alla immédiatement à ma baguette, se trouvant dans son étui installé à ma taille, et mon frère retira aussitôt ma main de ma baguette, sachant que je prévoyais quelque chose.

_« Méline… »_ M'avertit-il.

_« T'es même pas drôle… Je veux juste défendre l'honneur de ma presque sœur pour avoir été humilié par un sale petit con et abruti à cela ! » _M'enclenchais-je, tout en répliquant assez fort pour que Ron et Lavande l'entendent. _« S'il est avec elle, je ne le veux plus près de moi. Je ne voudrais pas attraper une maladie… »_ Chantonnais-je innocemment, tout en faisant un sourire narquois à Hermione, lorsque je la vis se retenir de rire.

_« Comment oses-tu ! »_ Fulmina Lavande.

_« Mais je dis la vérité, Lavande… Tout le monde sait, que tu t'es envoyé presque tous les gars de Poudlard. »_ Dis-je en connaissance de cause, avant de prendre le bras d'Hermione avec le mien, pour qu'ensuite, ensemble, nous partîmes, laissant mon frère avec ces deux-là à se débrouiller tout seul. Ça lui apprendra à m'empêcher de régler le compte de ce petit con.

_« Tu as eu un sacré culot là ! Attends, que Ginny entende à ce sujet ! »_ Ria Hermione au bout de quelques minutes de marche dans le couloir, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

_« Mais, Mione… Je n'ai dit que la vérité. N'oublie pas… Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge… »_ Chantonnais-je, pour qu'ensuite je nous fasse sauter, tout en avançant, un peu comme la démarche de Luna.

**XXX**

Après cet épisode avec Ron et Lavande, le temps passa rapidement, puis la fin de l'année arriva, mais aussi l'invasion des mangemorts ainsi que la mort du professeur Dumbledore. J'étais triste de perdre cet homme, parce qu'il était un mentor, mais aussi une figure de grand-père pour mon frère et moi. C'était difficile d'accepter sa mort, surtout à cause du fait que mon frère et moi, nous l'avions vu mourir sous nos yeux.

**XXX**

Finalement, le temps de partir en expédition à la recherche de ces Horcruxes vint trop tôt et avec Hermione ainsi que Ron, nous quittâmes le Terrier et le mariage de Bill ainsi que de Fleur, lorsque des mangemorts débarquèrent pour nous attaquer. De façon inaperçue, nous nous étions échappés à nous quatre.

Dans un premier temps, notre mission confiée par Dumbledore se passa bien, puis, plus le temps passait, plus de tension s'installait. Surtout après que nous ayons réussi à faire entrer un Horcruxe en notre possession. Je savais dès le départ que c'était une mauvaise idée que l'un d'entre nous le porte, mais selon Harry, c'était le mieux que l'on puisse faire dans l'attente de trouver un moyen de le détruire. J'en voulais à Dumbledore de ne pas nous avoir donné une indication sur comment détruire un de ces objets sombres. Nous avions beau chercher un indice, nous ne trouvions rien du tout et ça nous frustrait, mais aussi, nous irritait de plus en plus. Ron perdait de plus en plus patience et je savais qu'il allait bientôt exploser.

_« Mione… »_ Chuchotais-je, installée à côté d'elle sur l'un des lits. _« Il faut trouver un moyen d'enlever le médaillon de Ron. J'ai l'intuition qu'il va exploser. »_ Murmurais-je en gardant un œil sur Ron, qui regardait mon frère avec insistance, et je devais dire que je n'aimais pas ça.

_« Tu as raison… »_ Se mit-elle d'accord en levant les yeux de son livre, cherchant un indice pour notre prochaine destination.

Après cela, la soirée continua et nous allâmes tous les quatre dormir. Tôt le lendemain, je me levai, me lavai et je fis un petit déjeuner avec les moyens du bord, qui voulait dire par grand-chose.

Nous étions dans le début de l'après-midi, lorsque les choses dérapèrent.

Un moment, je me retrouvais avec mon frère et Hermione en train de décortiquer toutes les informations que nous avions en notre possession afin que nous puissions faire une hypothèse vers où aller pour le prochain Horcruxe, tout comme Ron jouait avec la radio magique, et l'autre, mon frère perdit finalement le peu de patience qu'il avait encore en lui.

_« C'est quoi ton problème à la fin, Ron ? »_ S'exclama soudainement Harry en frappant ses mains sur la table, pour ensuite se lever, me faisant et Hermione écarquiller nos yeux.

_« Il n'y a pas de problème… »_ Commença lentement Ron. _« Contrairement à toi, je veux avoir des informations au sujet de ma famille. Toi, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, tu n'en as pas. » _Répliqua-t-il durement par la suite en s'approchant avec ses poings fermement serrés sur ses côtés.

Je me levai aussitôt et je me dirigeai vers lui d'une démarche pressée telle une furie. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir, parce que ma main partit d'elle-même en contact avec sa joue plutôt durement. Sa tête partit sur le côté à la force, que j'avais employée en le giflant de la sorte, et je m'en voulus presque, mais… comment osait-il dire une chose aussi horrible et cruelle ?

Se remettant du choc de ce que je venais de lui faire, Ron me regarda dans les yeux. Je le regardai avec trahison, mais aussi avec des yeux blessés.

Avant que je recommence quelque chose ou que je dise autre chose, Hermione me tira par le bras et je me laissai faire avec facilité, trop de facilité, mais je regardai toujours Ron avec fureur ainsi que des yeux remplis de larmes contenues. Il n'avait aucun droit de mentionner notre manque de famille.

Cependant, je ne pus réagir assez vite, puisque la remarque que venait de faire Ron fit exploser mon frère. En effet, en une fraction de quelques secondes, celui-ci se jeta sur Ron. Ils commencèrent alors à se battre physiquement. Ce fut seulement, lorsqu'Hermione les sépara d'un bouclier, que les combats cessèrent.

Je ne pouvais pas croire, que ça avait été aussi loin. Pour dire que j'étais choqué était un euphémisme. Je ne les avais jamais vus avoir une aussi violente dispute. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient déjà disputés et il y avait eu son lot de gueulantes, ici et là, mais jamais à ce point-là.

_« Ron… Enlève ce médaillon… Tu ne parlerais pas comme ça, si tu ne le portais pas. Ce n'est pas toi ça… »_ Déclara Hermione d'une voix douce, mais suppliante, en essayant de s'emparer de l'Horcruxe, mais Ron l'en empêcha et la repoussa plutôt durement, me faisant comprendre qu'il n'agissait pas comme s'il était lui-même.

Subitement après la tentative d'Hermione, Ron enleva brusquement le médaillon de son cou et le jeta sur le sol aux pieds de mon frère, pour ensuite se diriger d'un pas furibond vers le lit, qu'il occupait, et il prit ses affaires. Sans un regard pour personne, il sortit de la tente.

Je regardai Hermione dans l'incompréhension durant un court instant, tout en ayant mes yeux écarquillés au fait que Ron venait de partir de la sorte, et, cela, sans un regard en arrière, ni sans hésitation.

_« Je vais aller avec lui. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne reste pas seul, surtout dans cet état émotionnel. Ce n'est pas bon et, en plus, il pourrait se faire attaquer. Nous allons continuer la chasse de notre côté, tandis que vous faites la même chose de votre côté. »_ Dis-je précipitamment sans perdre de temps, tout en m'emparant de mon propre sac et de marcher vers la sortie de la tente.

_« Sois prudente, Méline ! »_ Entendis-je mon frère, avant de courir et d'attraper Ron, que je pouvais encore voir.

Juste au moment où je vis Ron s'arrêter dans l'intention de transplaner, je lui attrapai le bras, transplanant avec lui.

**XXX**

Quelques instants plus tard, Ron et moi, nous apparûmes dans une ruelle sombre et déserte. Je regardai autour de moi, mais je ne reconnus pas les lieux. Ron me regarda alors avec de grands yeux surpris et je le regardai durement, avant de lever ma main dans l'intention de le frapper une nouvelle fois, mais il l'attrapa avant qu'elle puisse toucher sa peau.

_« Comment as-tu pu dire de telles choses ! »_ Fis-je entre mes dents avec venin, mais aussi douleur dans les yeux.

_« Je - … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'avais aucun contrôle. C'était comme si je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, mais je n'en pensais pas un mot, Méline, je te le jure. Je ne voulais pas. »_ Me dit-il d'une voix suppliante, me priant de le croire.

Je le regardai un instant dans la réflexion, me demandant s'il jouait avec moi ou non, puis en voyant la vulnérabilité dans ses yeux, je réalisai qu'il disait la vérité et je sus ce qui s'était passé.

_« Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé… Je pense que c'est l'Horcruxe qui te faisait agir de la sorte. Tu n'étais plus toi-même. Il cherche à nous remonter les uns contre les autres afin que nous oubliions notre mission de le détruire. »_ Soupirais-je en glissant une main dans mes longs cheveux.

_« Il faudrait que nous nous trouvions un endroit et il faut que ça soit une taverne ou un truc dans le genre, étant donné que nous n'avons pas de tente à notre disposition. Heureusement, j'ai encore de l'argent, mais il va falloir emprunter d'autres noms. »_ Fis-je à titre informatif.

_« On devrait peut-être se trouver un endroit pour la nuit… Le problème, c'est que l'on n'a pas de tente ou pas beaucoup d'argent… »_ Suggéra-t-il en changeant de sujet, tout en regardant vers le début de la ruelle sombre de briques et le sol recouvert de pavés.

_« Pour l'agent, j'en ai… J'avais fait mes réserves durant la dernière visite à Gringotts, surtout en sachant que l'on serait sur la route. Si je ne l'ai pas utilisé, c'est parce que je pensais que l'on en aurait besoin en cas d'urgence et, ici, c'en est une. »_ Répondis-je en sortant une bourse pleine d'argent sorcier de la pochette, que j'avais cachée sous un sort de Désillusion dans la poche de mon jean.

_« Prévoyante et intelligente comme toujours… »_ Commenta-t-il avec un sourire sincère en réajustant la bretelle du sac à dos.

_« Si on allait à la recherche d'un endroit ou d'une taverne. Avec la pluie tombante, on ne peut pas tenter de dormir dans les bois en faisant de la métamorphose. En plus, je n'ai rien pour tenter de transfigurer dans quelque chose d'assez bien pour dormir confortablement. »_ Dis-je penaud en glissant une main dans mes cheveux, pour ensuite sortir un lien de ma poche et de les mettre en queue de cheval haute.

_« Il doit bien y avoir une taverne où l'on peut passer la nuit… »_ Essaya-t-il de me réconforter, mais lui aussi.

En réponse, je lui fis un sourire en coin, puis, ensemble, avec lui mettant son bras sur mes épaules, tout comme je le tins par la taille, nous sortîmes de la ruelle et nous commençâmes à marcher dans la rue déserte. Ça me rappelait un peu de Pré-au-Lard, mais je savais que nous n'étions pas là. Il faisait sombre et il n'y avait personne qui était présent. Toutes les vitrines étaient éteintes et les magasins étaient fermés.

_« Regarde là-bas… »_ Chuchota Ron en montrant du doigt vers le bout de la rue commerçante.

Je levai les yeux et je pus voir une petite taverne avec quelques lumières. Avec notre chance, c'était encore ouvert.

_« Espérons qu'il y a des chambres de disponibles… »_ Fis-je en guise de réponse, tout en continuant à marcher aux côtés de Ron.

Nous marchâmes pour ce qui sembla une longue période, avant d'aboutir devant la petite taverne. Elle était faite de grosses pierres anciennes avec des châssis et des volets en bois. Les petites vitres étaient construites à partir de petits carreaux et quelques fleurs magiques se trouvaient dans des jardinières posées sur les rebords extérieurs des fenêtres. La taverne elle-même avait un style rustique et elle dégageait une ambiance paisible, accueillante, mais aussi chaleureuse.

Je regardai Ron sur le côté afin de lui demander silencieusement si ça lui convenait et, lorsqu'il hocha la tête dans la confirmation, nous décidâmes d'entrer avec Ron poussant la porte.

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le comptoir et une dame d'âge moyen vint vers nous, tout en souriant aimablement en guise d'accueil.

_« Puis-je vous aider, jeunes gens ? »_ Demanda-t-elle agréablement.

_« Avez-vous, à tout hasard, des chambres disponibles ? »_ Me risquais-je, tout en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Ron, qui semblait regarder autour de lui.

_« Bien entendu, mais il n'en reste plus beaucoup. Vous savez avec la guerre et tout le reste, les gens essaient de se cacher où ils le peuvent, surtout les personnes qui sont directement visées… »_ Dit-elle en répondant. _« Désirez-vous des chambres séparées ou une seule chambre ? » _Demanda-t-elle en me fixant avec bienveillance.

_« Une sera parfaite… Nous ne voudrions pas privé les autres personnes dans le besoin. »_ Fis-je sagement en souriant de façon reconnaissante.

_« Puis-je avoir vos noms d'emprunt ? »_ Demanda-t-elle. _« Juste une précaution, mais je dois tout de même garder une certaine comptabilité, même si nous sommes en temps de guerre. »_ Précisa-t-elle.

_« Euh… »_ Commença Ron en cherchant un nom, mais je le coupai bien vite avec un sourire narquois.

_« Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen. »_ Répondis-je, recevant un regard incrédule de Ron, pour qu'ensuite il me regarde avec un sourcil relevé.

_« Noms intéressants… »_ Commenta la dame, avant de nous faire signer un registre et que je lui paie.

Une fois toute la paperasse faite, la dame me donna une clé de chambre, tout en m'indiquant où elle se trouvait, puis Ron et moi, nous fîmes notre chemin vers les escaliers et nous montâmes jusqu'au deuxième étage.

Bientôt, nous arrivâmes devant la bonne porte et je l'ouvris, puis je la poussai, pour ensuite entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle n'était pas très grande et elle n'était pas non plus petite. Elle était de forme carrée avec des murs bruts en bois. La chambre était faiblement éclairée par des lanternes et des bougies. Le mobilier ne constituait à pas grand-chose, à part à un lit dans le centre de la pièce contre le mur du fond. Appuyée, contre l'un des murs latéraux, était une garde-robe en vieux bois et un vieux bureau était dressé contre le mur opposé. Près du bureau se trouvait une porte, donnant certainement dans une salle de bain. Le seul mur qui était vide de décoration ou de meuble était celui à l'opposé du lit. Il y avait seulement deux petites fenêtres, donnant sur l'extérieur.

_« Tu es vraiment d'accord avec ça ? Avec le fait, que nous partagions une chambre et un lit ? »_ Demanda Ron en s'avançant plus profondément dans la pièce, tout en regardant autour de lui d'un œil critique, pour ensuite hocher la tête pour lui-même.

_« Ça ne me pose pas de problème… Et même si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas vraiment le choix. Je suis d'accord avec ça, Ron. Est-ce un problème pour toi ? »_ Demandais-je en le regardant curieusement.

_« Non, bien sûr que non. »_ Répondit-il honnêtement.

_« Dans ce cas, c'est réglé. »_ Dis-je en posant mon sac sur le sol au bout du lit.

_« Pourquoi ces noms ? »_ Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, pendant que je me tenais contre l'un des piquets du lit.

_« Je me suis dit, que dans le monde sorcier, personne ne connait ces noms, à part quelques personnes, et je me suis dit, si Harry ou Hermione nous cherche, ils vont deviner que nous n'avons pas donné nos vrais noms. En quelque sorte, c'est pour les mettre sur la bonne piste au cas où. »_ Dis-je honnêtement en enlevant mes chaussures.

_« N'as-tu pas peur que les vrais se montrent ? »_ S'intéressa-t-il en se penchant en arrière sur ses mains et en étirant ses jambes devant lui.

_« Nah… Edward Cullen ne connait pas le monde magique des sorciers et Isabella Swan n'existe même pas. »_Répondis-je en souriant brillamment.

_« Un coup de génie. »_ Commenta-t-il en faisant un sourire en coin.

_« Je sais, je sais… »_ Plaisantais-je avec suffisance, tout en faisant un geste de la main désinvolte.

Ron secoua la tête dans l'amusement, puis, finalement, j'allai visiter la salle de bain.

En entrant, je ne fus pas surprise de trouver la pièce assez simple. Après tout, nous étions dans un petit endroit avec pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire. La salle de bain était composée d'un comptoir avec un lavabo, des toilettes, une douche et une simple baignoire.

Haussant les épaules, j'enclenchai l'eau de la douche, puis je sortis une serviette de l'armoire et je me déshabillai. Après plusieurs minutes, j'entrai dans la cabine de douche et je me détendis immédiatement, lorsque ma peau entra en contact avec la chaleur de l'eau. Je devais dire, ça faisait du bien de ne pas devoir se laver avec les moyens du bord. Ce qui voulait dire le plus souvent avec de l'eau froide.

Finalement, après une certaine période sous le jet d'eau à profiter de la douche, j'éteignis l'eau, pour ensuite tordre mes cheveux afin de les essorer de quelque peu et, après ça, seulement, je fis coulisser la porte vitrée de la douche. Cela fait, je m'emparai de la serviette, que j'avais posé un peu plus tôt sur le bord du comptoir à proximité, puis après avoir séché un minimum mes cheveux, j'essuyai mon corps, pour ensuite entourer celui-ci de ma serviette au niveau de ma poitrine. Lorsque je fus assuré que tout était en place et, que j'eus mis une autre serviette dans mes cheveux, je sortis de la salle de bain.

En entrant dans la chambre, je m'arrêtai dans mon élan, lorsque je vis Ron à moitié nu, ne portant qu'un boxer en coton noir et extrêmement moulant. Je savais que Ron avait un corps musclé avec sa large carrure, mais j'ignorais que c'était à ce point.

Je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir dormir en sachant, que j'allais dormir à côté de ce corps invitant à la luxure. Si Hermione savait ce que je pensais, elle se moquerait de moi, surtout en sachant, que j'étais attiré physiquement par notre ami. Pourquoi ça devait m'arriver à moi ?

_« À priori, tu n'as pas besoin de la salle de bain… »_ M'annonçais-je, tout en continuant à le détailler de la tête aux pieds sans aucune pudeur ou honte.

C'était l'une des choses pour laquelle j'étais différente de mon frère à certains niveaux. Harry était une personne plus réservée et plus calme, tandis que j'étais très franche et très turbulente. D'ailleurs, j'avais reçu quelques détentions, parce que je ne voulais pas me taire ou que je rétorquais une remarque bien cinglante lorsque Rogue s'attaquait à mon frère ou à Neville. Je n'avais pas peur de dire ce que je pensais.

Ron, d'où il se trouvait couché sur le lit et étendu de tout son long avec ses mains derrière sa tête, tourna sa tête sur le côté, lorsqu'il m'entendit et il eut une double prise en ne me voyant qu'en serviette. Il était vrai que dans tout cela, j'avais oublié de prendre mon sac où étaient mes affaires.

Je fis un sourire satisfait, lorsque je vis Ron déglutir difficilement en mordant sa lèvre inférieure et essayant de regarder ailleurs, mais c'était en vain. Il n'y parvenait pas.

D'une démarche légère et sautillante, je marchai vers le bout du lit, fouillai quelques instants dans mon sac à la recherche de ma brosse à cheveux, puis, une fois, qu'elle fut dans ma main, j'allai de l'autre côté du lit, puis je m'assis sur le bord et je retirai la serviette de mes cheveux. Je commençai alors à démêler mes longs cheveux foncés avec ma brosse, tout en faisant comme si j'ignorais le regard insistant et persistant de Ron sur moi.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps passa, mais, tout d'un coup, ma brosse me fut prise de ma main et, l'instant suivant, je sentis Ron se positionner sur ses genoux, pour ensuite commencer à passer ma brosse dans mes cheveux avec douceur et délicatesse, tout en restant prudent afin de ne pas me faire de mal. C'était une facette plutôt surprenante de Ron, que je n'avais jamais vue avant, mais je devais dire, que cet autre côté de lui me plaisait. C'était changeant.

Durant tout le temps que Ron s'occupait de démêler mes cheveux avec soin, pas un seul mot ne fut prononcé. C'était quelque chose de plutôt étrange, parce que tous les deux, nous étions des personnes bruyantes en général.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ce que je ressentais pour Ron. Je savais qu'il y avait de l'attraction physique, mais au niveau des sentiments, je n'en savais rien. En plus, je n'étais pas sûr de Ron de ce côté-là. Je ne savais pas si pour lui, c'était une espèce de vengeance ou un truc comme ça pour ce qui s'était passé avec Hermione et Harry. Je ne pensais pas que Ron était ce genre de personne, mais, parfois, la jalousie pouvait faire des choses stupides. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet.

_« Que se passe-t-il avec Hermione ? »_ Demandais-je de but en blanc, sans tourner autour du pot.

Je voulais avoir une idée dans quoi je m'embarquais. Je devais demander cela, même si je savais qu'Hermione n'éprouvait rien pour Ron, à part de l'amitié. Elle me l'avait confié peu de temps, après ce qui s'était passé avec la débâcle, qui s'était produite entre Ron et Lavande. J'avais également réalisé que ce n'était pas, parce qu'Hermione avait été blessée d'une certaine façon, que j'avais agi comme je l'avais fait. Je ressentais quelque chose pour Ron, mais je ne savais toujours pas le décrire. C'était compliqué. Trop compliqué.

_« Il ne se passe rien entre Hermione et moi… »_Répondit finalement Ron, après quelques minutes de silence, tout en continuant à brosser mes cheveux.

_« Je pensais que tu l'aimais ou un truc dans le genre… »_ Fis-je remarquer sans le regarder.

_« À un moment, je le pensais aussi, mais… j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas de l'amour. J'ai confondu l'amitié et l'amour, parce que je traine toujours avec elle. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par elle et c'est ça, qui m'a donné l'indice. Bien sûr, je trouve qu'Hermione est belle et tout, mais elle ne me fait aucun effet. C'est un peu comme regarder ma sœur. »_ Répondit-il, tout en parlant d'une voix réfléchie en me faisant réaliser qu'il pensait chaque mot qu'il disait.

_« Je vois le genre… »_ Affirmais-je, tout en me demandant, si c'était ce qu'il ressentait aussi pour moi.

_« Mais, toi, je ne te vois pas comme une sœur… »_ M'informa-t-il en arrêtant de faire glisser ma brosse dans mes cheveux et de se rabaisser sur ses genoux.

_« Comment tu me vois alors ? »_ Me renseignais-je, tout en essayant d'atténuer l'espoir, se percevant dans ma voix, et en me retournant afin de lui faire face.

Ron ne me répondit pas et se contenta de me fixer d'une manière, que je ne l'avais jamais vu faire avant. Il semblait si confiant et si sûr de lui.

Après un court moment, Ron se lécha les lèvres, semblant prendre une décision, puis, venu de nulle part, il s'élança en avant, pris mon visage dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, me faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Si je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction, je l'aurais tenté avant cela.

Me remettant du choc, je répondis finalement à son geste et je commençai à déplacer mes propres lèvres en tandem avec les siennes de manière passionnée et langoureuse. Très vite, nos bouches s'ouvrirent d'un même mouvement et, en quelques secondes, nos langues se rencontrèrent, puis se massèrent en se découvrant.

En un rien de temps, je me retournai tout à fait et je me levai sur mes genoux, tout en passant mes mains dans les cheveux de Ron en le caressant et en les tirants, ce qui valut à Ron de gémir dans ma bouche. Je me rapprochai alors d'encore plus près et je me mis à califourchon sur Ron, lui provoquant de s'assoir sur ses fesses et il glissa ses mains robustes sur ma taille en resserrant légèrement mes hanches afin de mieux me repositionner sur lui.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'une session de baisers intenses et chauffés, sans oublier nos langues s'apprivoisant, Ron me poussa en arrière et je le regardai avec confusion, me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu faire, mais, très vite, je fus pousser encore plus en arrière, pour ensuite être étendue contre le matelas et Ron planant au-dessus de moi. Ainsi, je pouvais facilement le sentir, posant entre mes jambes, et lorsqu'il fit fondre une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes, tout en se broyant contre mon centre, qui n'était vêtu de rien du tout, je m'agrippai à ses larges et développées épaules, tout en plaçant une jambe autour de lui, besoin de plus de friction et de contact.

Après longtemps, ma serviette me fut arrachée et Ron mordit dans mon cou, avant que sa tête descente vers mes seins et qu'il en prenne un goulument en bouche, tout en jouant avec l'autre de ses doigts. Je fermai les yeux, tout en laissant un soupir de bien-être, et je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux d'une douce caresse. Par la suite et en prodiguant la même attention sur mon autre sein, il se frotta contre moi et je pus facilement sentir à travers le tissu de son boxer, sa dureté entrer en contact avec ma féminité. J'en gémis de plaisir, tout en ondulant mon bassin.

_« Putain, Méline… Je te veux… tellement, putain… »_ Lâcha-t-il d'une voix essoufflée, grave et rauque, faisant entendre son besoin.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, parce ses mains allèrent à mes cuisses et il fit rejoindre mon autre jambe autour de lui, tout en continuant à se frotter énergiquement contre moi, mimant l'acte sexuel à la perfection, me faisant gémir de plus en plus et sans retenue.

Bientôt, Ron descendit son corps le long du mien, jusqu'à se retrouver avec sa tête au-dessus de mon centre humide. Il me fit un clin d'œil, avant de plonger tête la première et de donner un long coup de langue à ma féminité. Je sursautai de surprise, mais, bien vite, je me détendis et je profitai des sensations qu'il évoquait en moi. Ron se mit alors à lécher et sucer mes lèvres intimes, tout en mordillant de temps en temps mon clitoris.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Ron introduit un doigt en moi pour faire la même chose avec un deuxième doigt, me faisant encore plus gémir et me tordre, tout en tenant ses cheveux fermement dans mes mains et en rapprochant son visage le plus possible de mon centre chauffée.

En fin de compte, et après encore une longue période ainsi à profiter du plaisir que me provoquait la bouche de Ron, je rejetai ma tête en arrière sur le coussin, lorsque je me sentis venir violemment et en intensité. Ron ne s'arrêta pas là et continua à me lécher, nettoyant le jus de ma jouissance par la même occasion.

Finalement, après un certain temps, Ron remonta en rampant le long de mon corps, puis il embrassa mon cou, avant d'attaquer mes lèvres avec les siennes avec férocité et acharnement. Je pus légèrement me gouter par son contact, mais, étonnamment, cela ne me révulsa pas. Je ne pouvais pas dire non plus que ça m'allumait, mais c'était plus une chose normale.

Ayant besoin de plus, je me déhanchai en faisant comprendre ce que je voulais et il s'écarta d'un peu, tout en me regardant dans les yeux, cherchant un doute ou autre chose.

Ne trouvant pas de réponse négative, Ron écarta mes jambes et se positionna à mon entrée. Tout en me fixant dans les yeux, Ron se poussa à l'intérieur de moi, me faisant échapper un souffle, puis, une fois qu'il fut entièrement gainé à l'intérieur de moi, nous gémîmes à l'unisson, profitant de la sensation d'être relié de la sorte.

Ron me donna le temps de m'adapter à sa taille avant de commencer à se déplacer à l'intérieur de moi, puis ses mouvements devinrent de plus en plus rapides, forts et énergiques.

Au bout d'une longue période entre malédictions chuchotées et gémissements soufflés, nous tombâmes ensemble sur le bord et je sentis sa semence chaude couler tout au fond de moi.

Bientôt, après avoir retrouvé une respiration plus calme et régulière, Ron se retira de moi, me faisant gémir à la perte, puis il se plaça sur mon côté, durant que j'essayais de retrouver une respiration plus lente et plus normale, tout en regardant le plafond de la chambre, ne sachant pas comment je devais agir suite à ce qui venait de se produire entre nous.

Bien vite, et en décelant sans doute mon inquiétude ainsi que mon état troublé, Ron m'attrapa par les épaules, puis il nous roula pour faire en sorte que je repose sur sa large poitrine. À ce contact, je fermai les yeux de contentement, tout en écoutant les battements de son cœur.

**XXX**

Je me réveillai à la sensation de quelqu'un bougeant en dessous de moi. Je fus confus au premier abord, puis ce qui s'était passé avec Ron me revint en mémoire, et, aussi vite, je me redressai, tout en regardant Ron avec des yeux écarquillés. Celui-ci me regarda surpris, mais aussi avec incompréhension durant un petit moment, avant que ces émotions-là disparaissent de son visage. À cela, je le fixai avec des yeux perplexes et dubitatifs.

_« Que - … »_ Commençais-je à formuler, mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, puisque Ron plongea vers l'avant et captura mes lèvres dans un baiser rempli de frénésie et de nécessité.

**XXX**

Après cette nuit, plusieurs jours passèrent durant lesquels Ron et moi étions occupés à travailler sur la recherche des autres Horcruxes, tout en restant discrets sur notre indenté. Je ne pouvais pas dire que nous avions des résultats qui aboutissaient à quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que nous abandonnions notre quête. Pour bien faire les choses et afin de ne pas être reconnu par quiconque dans la crainte de nous faire prendre par des espions ou même de mangemorts, nous utilisions des glamours et j'avais eu la merveilleuse idée d'utiliser l'apparence d'Isabella Swan et celle d'Edward Cullen (version humaine).

Entre Ron et moi, ça avait d'abord été très gênant hormis, lorsque nous avions eu des rapports sexuels ensemble, mais, finalement, nous étions venus à en parler, malgré le tout de la situation plus que délicate. Nous nous étions tous les deux rendu compte que nous éprouvions certains sentiments plus que platoniques pour l'autre et, ça, nous ne l'avions jamais réalisé jusqu'à présent.

À présent, le seul problème qui nous était imposé était mon frère. Nous ne savions pas quelle réaction il allait pouvoir avoir lorsqu'il allait le découvrir, surtout, lorsque tout le monde savait que l'un comme l'autre, nous étions très protecteurs de l'autre.

Pour l'instant, nous avions décidé de garder, ce qui se passait entre Ron et moi, un secret jusqu'à ce que nous jugions le bon moment opportun pour le dire à mon frère et je ne pensais pas que ça allait être de sitôt.

Actuellement, Ron et moi, nous étions dans la salle à manger occupés à manger un morceau, tout en discutant de l'endroit prochain où nous allions devoir nous rendre, puisque nous savions, que nous ne pourrions pas trop rester ici dans la crainte de nous faire prendre et que quelqu'un découvre notre vraie identité.

_« Dis… ça marche encore comment ton lien avec Harry ? »_ Demanda soudainement Ron, me sortant de mes pensées.

_« Pourquoi tiens-tu à le savoir ? »_ Demandais-je douteuse, tout en ayant un sourcil arqué en le fixant.

_« Je me demandais si cela fonctionnait comme Fred et George… Si c'est le cas, tu pourrais te concentrer afin de localiser la signature magique d'Harry et peut-être que le Déluminateur pourrait le trouver… »_ Expliqua-t-il aussi simplement que possible.

_« Je n'ai pas pensé à ça. Comment sais-tu que ça pourrait vraiment fonctionner ? »_ Demandais-je intrigué.

_« Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas un hasard, que Dumbledore m'a légué cet objet. Je suis certain qu'il avait envisagé la possibilité qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Harry et moi, ou bien que nos chemins se séparent à un moment ou à un autre, durant notre quête. Rappelle-toi ce qui m'a été dit lorsque ces objets nous ont été remis… Lorsque les choses me paraitront sombres, il apportera la lumière… Je devine facilement que ça veut dire que, grâce au Déluminateur, je pourrais retrouver mon chemin lorsque je serais perdu. Je connais ton lien avec Harry et je sais qu'il est l'un des plus puissants entre jumeaux avec celui que partagent Fred et George. Si je vois juste, je pense que nous pourrions localiser où il se trouve, grâce à sa signature magique et au Déluminateur. »_ Expliqua-t-il.

_« Je pourrais faire une tentative… Si cela ne fonctionne pas… Je pourrais aussi faire appel à Fumseck… N'oublie pas que Dumbledore me l'a légué parce que Fumseck appartenait à Gryffondor lui-même et d'après la lettre qu'il a laissée, Harry et moi, nous descendons de Gryffondor du côté de notre père. Je suis sûr que Fumseck pourrait trouver mon frère. »_ Murmurais-je en jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi dans la méfiance, mais aussi pour m'assurer que personne n'écoutait notre conversation.

En levant les yeux vers le bar, je vis la propriétaire faire son chemin vers nous et je lançai un regard significatif à Ron. Celui-ci hocha la tête et rangea l'objet à l'abri des regards.

Je savais que la dame nous avait aidés depuis notre arrivée et qu'elle nous avait donné beaucoup d'informations, mais je préférais rester prudente. Parfois, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses et j'avais toujours eu des difficultés à donner gratuitement ma confiance. Pour que les gens la gagnent, ils devaient se prouver d'une façon ou d'une autre.

_« Je suppose que vous allez repartir… »_ Dit-elle en connaissance de cause, lorsqu'elle se fut rapprochée de notre table, tout en déposant des Bièraubeurres devant nous. _« Juste pour vous avertir, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas vos vrais noms… N'utilisez pas le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui. De ce que j'ai appris, il a installé un tabou sur son nom afin de pouvoir mieux localiser les personnes qui l'utilisent sans crainte et afin de les capturer. Tout le monde sait, que les seules personnes, qui osent utiliser son nom sont ceux qui appartiennent à l'Ordre du phénix ou bien les personnes recherchées telles que Harry Potter et Méline Potter ainsi que leurs amis. Je sais pertinemment que vous faites partie de ce groupe. Faites attention et bon courage pour la suite. » _Déclara-t-elle, pour finir par un sourire aimable et encourageant, avant de nous laisser et de repartir s'occuper d'autres clients.

_« Je n'aurais pas pensé moi-même faire un truc comme ça. C'est plutôt rusé, mais cela ne m'étonne pas un peu, étant donné qu'il était à Serpentard. Il faut trouver Harry afin de le prévenir… »_ Dis-je en tournant mon attention sur Ron, pour ensuite boire quelques gorgées de mon verre.

_« J'espère seulement qu'en attendant, Harry ne va pas avoir la bonne idée d'utiliser son nom… »_ Dit Ron d'une pensive, mais aussi inquiète, tout en portant son propre verre à ses lèvres, tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

**XXX**

Après un certain temps, et après que nous eûmes tout régler à la taverne, nous sortîmes de celle-ci et nous marchâmes dans la rue à la recherche d'un endroit isolé.

Finalement, et après quelques minutes supplémentaires à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, Ron et moi, nous pénétrâmes dans une ruelle sombre ainsi que déserte et nous marchâmes jusqu'au bout.

Là, Ron sortit le Déluminateur et me le donna. Je le pris, fermai les yeux et je me concentrai sur l'essence de mon frère.

Après un moment, je pris la main de Ron dans la mienne, tout en ré ouvrant les yeux, puis j'activai le Déluminateur en espérant qu'il allait nous mener au bon endroit. La seconde suivante, nous fumes aspirer dans un tourbillon pour nous écraser durement sur le sol quelques instants plus tard.

En me relevant à l'aide de Ron, je regardai autour de moi pour me rendre compte que l'on était au beau milieu d'une forêt. Cependant, je ne pus observer plus loin, puisque, soudainement, j'entendis le bruit distinct semblable à celui de l'eau bougeant.

Je fronçai les sourcils à cela, parce qu'il fallait dire que nous étions en plein hiver et que toute étendue d'eau était gelée.

_« Là-bas ! »_ Me sortit de ma réflexion Ron en pointant du doigt une direction opposée à nous.

Ron ne me laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, puisqu'aussi vite, il se mit à courir à travers les arbres où l'on pouvait percevoir une lueur. Sans comprendre ce qui se passait vraiment et pourquoi le Déluminateur nous avait amenés dans cet endroit isolé et boisé, je me mis à la poursuite de Ron, espérant que ce n'était pas un piège ou autre chose dans ce genre-là.

Après plusieurs minutes à courir en contournant les arbres et en évitant de trébucher sur les racines d'arbres sortant du sol, Ron et moi, nous aboutîmes près d'une petite étendue d'eau glacée et gelée. Nous nous arrêtâmes et, lentement, nous approchâmes de l'eau gelée en marchant avec précaution, tout en gardant nos baguettes en mains.

En nous penchant au-dessus de l'eau, nous pûmes très facilement percevoir une lueur, une ombre d'en dessous. À cela, j'écarquillai les yeux à la réalisation qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un en dessous et, selon ma vue, cette personne semblait se débattre avec quelque chose. Je m'accroupis alors vers le sol afin d'avoir une meilleure vue et je pris conscience que cette personne m'était très familière. Je pourrais reconnaitre facilement cette personne entre mille par sa couleur de cheveux particulière et ses cheveux allant dans tous les sens, même lorsqu'ils étaient mouillés. Il s'agissait de mon frère, étant prisonnier de la glace et se débattant.

_« Ron ! C'est Harry ! »_ Paniquais-je en me relevant et en brisant la glace de ma baguette afin d'y faire un trou assez large pour faire sortir mon frère.

_« Il faut le sortir de là, mais il est trop loin pour que puisse faire une Accio. En plus, il semble porter ce maudit médaillon de malheur. »_ Continuais-je, tout en réfléchissant à une idée pour sortir mon frère au plus vite de là, mais sans tourner mes yeux vers Ron.

_« Je vais y aller… C'est la seule façon de le sortir au plus vite, surtout avec la température de l'eau. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'imaginer un autre moyen. »_ Expliqua-t-il, pour qu'ensuite j'entende le bruissement de vêtements étant enlevés.

Je me tournai alors me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer, mais ce fut pour le voir à moitié nu, hormis son boxer. J'ouvris la bouche, mais il ne me laissa pas le temps, puisqu'il plongea dans l'eau au secours de mon frère.

Tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieure dans l'anxiété et dans l'inquiétude pour mon frère, je regardai vers l'eau, tout comme je vis Ron nager de plus en plus bas afin d'attraper mon frère.

Au bout d'un petit moment, je le vis attraper le bras de mon frère et le trainer vers le haut. Je pus également constater que mon frère semblait quelque peu inconscient et qu'il avait quelque chose de brillant et d'assez grand dans sa main.

Aussitôt, j'attrapai leurs vêtements placés sur le sol et j'installai un sort de réchauffement dessus afin qu'ils ne prennent pas autant froid qu'ils étaient déjà dans l'eau.

Rapidement, Ron remonta à la surface de l'eau en tirant Harry avec lui et, une fois assez proche, je l'aidai en remorquant Harry avec lui pour le ramener vers le sol ferme et sec. Très vite, Ron me rejoignit et je secouai Harry afin qu'il reprenne conscience durant le temps que Ron se rhabillait, pour ensuite enlever le médaillon du cou de mon frère. Une chose que je n'avais pas pensé à faire, tellement j'avais peur et que je craignais pour mon frère.

À la fin de ce qui sembla quelques minutes, Harry ouvrit les yeux, me regarda avec surprise, soulagement, mais aussi reconnaissance, puis il se redressa et il regarda autour de lui. Il aperçut très vite Ron et il fit un hochement de tête vers lui. Ron lui répondit en lui tendant ses vêtements et mon frère se leva, pour ensuite s'habiller.

_« Mais tu es inconscient de plonger dans cette eau glacée et, en plus, en portant toujours ce médaillon ! »_ Fulminais-je en perdant finalement patience et mon sang froid.

_« C'était le seul moyen pour récupérer l'épée. »_ Se justifia-t-il d'un air penaud, avant de me prendre dans ses bras, sachant que ça allait me rassurer.

_« Comment a-t-elle atterri là ? »_ Demanda Ron en me jetant un regard prudent, sachant que je pourrais encore péter un câble avec mon tempérament de feu.

_« J'en sais rien… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais occupé à monter la garde en dehors de la tente, puis j'ai vu un Patronus en forme de biche et ce dernier m'a amené jusqu'ici. J'ai alors perçu une lueur à travers la glace. En regardant mieux, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose au fond de l'eau et c'était l'épée. J'ai essayé plusieurs sorts, mais c'était impossible. J'ai alors décidé de plonger pour aller la récupérer, puisque c'est le seul moyen de détruire les Horcruxes selon Hermione. »_ Expliqua Harry en regardant alternativement entre Ron et moi, tout en tenant ladite épée dans sa main.

_« Et tu n'as pas pensé à enlever ce médaillon ? »_ Dis-je avec sarcasme en désignant cet objet de malheur, se trouvant au bout des doigts de Ron.

_« J'ai pas vraiment pensé qu'il essayerait de me tuer en me faisant me noyer. »_ Répondit Harry en se grattant la tête et en me regardant de façon penaude.

_« Imbécile ! »_ Grognais-je en roulant des yeux, avant de m'emparer de l'Horcruxe.

_« Si on détruisait ça… Je pense qu'il a fait assez de dégâts comme ça… »_ Suggérais-je à personne en particulier en regardant entre Ron et Harry, attendant leurs opinions.

_« T'as raison… »_ Se mit d'accord Harry. _« Mais je pense que c'est Ron qui devrait le faire. Après tout, il a été celui qui a été le plus touché. »___Murmura-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers le dénommé, avant de me prendre le médaillon des mains.

_« OK… Je vais aller trouver Hermione pendant que vous faites ça… »_ Dis-je précipitamment, avant de les laisser en plan et de partir de mon côté, craignant ce que l'Horcruxe pourrait montrer et je ne voulais pas le savoir ou bien être là pour la réaction d'Harry.

**XXX**

Au bout d'un moment, après que j'avais trouvé la tente et qu'Hermione m'accueillit chaleureusement et à bras ouvert, nous entendîmes des bruits venant de l'extérieur et parer de nos baguettes, nous sortîmes de la tente pour voir Harry et Ron approchés, semblant plaisanter et faire les cons entre eux. À cela, je roulai les yeux, tout en jetant un coup d'œil complice à Hermione et, en réponse, elle me jeta un sourire discret des siens.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez proches, Ron s'approcha prudemment d'Hermione, s'attendant à la pire des réactions, mais à son étonnement, elle le prit dans ses bras de façon amicale, puis elle suivit mon frère dans la tente, mais je pus voir dans ses yeux qu'elle allait me parler plus tard.

Merde… J'étais grillé… Nous l'étions Ron et moi. Elle l'avait deviné. Rien ne pouvait passer sous le radar d'Hermione…

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_ Demandais-je en me mordant la lèvre, tout en approchant Ron, et en mettant ensuite mes mains dans mon manteau afin que je réchauffe mes mains dû au froid hivernal régnant.

_« Nous avons détruit l'Horcruxe… Harry voulait que je le fasse, mais je craignais qu'il puisse voir quelque chose, nous concernant -… »_ Dit-il à voix basse avec signification en me regardant. _« … donc, nous nous sommes mis d'accord de le faire en même temps… Mais franchement, je ne veux plus voir ça… » _Continua-t-il en frissonnant d'horreur.

_« Quoi ? »_ Demandais-je curieusement, mais en étant inquiète et soucieuse.

_« Toi, se trouvant morte aux pieds de tu-sais-qui, avec lui narguant Harry, se retrouvant impuissant et à sa merci… »_ Murmura-t-il en frôlant ma joue avec son pouce en coup de vent, craignant de nous faire prendre par Harry.

_« On devrait aller les rejoindre… »_ Chuchotais-je avec un petit sourire, avant de me retourner, mais je ne pus aller bien loin, puisque Ron planta ses lèvres brièvement sur les miennes, avant de me devancer et d'entrer dans la tente, tout en tenant le rabat de la tente afin de me permettre d'entrer.

Toujours choqué et dans un état second de son geste audacieux, je secouai la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, puis je rejoignis Ron, qui me regarda avec des yeux remplis d'amusement, et j'entrai dans la tente.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent après notre retour dans la tente et nous n'avions toujours pas d'idées pour faire avancer les choses pour les autres Horcruxes. C'était à peine, si j'arrivais à dormir ou à fermer un œil, tellement mes idées étaient embrouillées et qu'elles se percutaient dans ma tête pour n'obtenir aucun résultat. Je ne savais plus quoi faire et c'était frustrant.

Ma relation avec Ron s'ajoutait également à mon drame dans ma tête. Harry n'avait encore rien remarqué, mais je savais que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps.

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas comment l'aborder afin de la lui révéler. Je ne savais pas si je craignais son jugement ou sa réaction le plus.

Dans tout cela, je n'avais pas encore parlé à Hermione et, disons, qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à me coincer, mais, par contre, je savais qu'elle avait réussi avec Ron. Je l'avais vu dans ses yeux.

En ce moment, j'étais dans mon lit de fortune à me tourner et à me retourner, essayant de gagner un peu de sommeil, mais c'était sans résultat. Je n'y parvenais pas.

Dans la tente, il faisait très calme. Hermione semblait endormie et Ron, je savais qu'il n'était pas occupé à dormir, sinon j'entendrais ses ronflements. Harry, lui, était en garde à l'extérieur de la tente. Peut-être que je devrais aller le rejoindre afin de lui tenir compagnie, mais le connaissant comme je le faisais, il allait me renvoyer dès que j'aurais mis un pied dehors.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées, tout comme je sursautai de frayeur, lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, occupée à me secouer énergiquement. Je me reconcentrai alors sur mes alentours pour apercevoir Ron avec le peu de lumière existante dans la tente par l'unique lanterne installée sur la table en bois, se trouvant dans le milieu de la tente.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? »_ Murmurais-je avec de grands yeux prudents. _« Si l'un des deux nous entend… » _Dis-je sans terminer ma phrase, car je n'avais pas besoin de le faire.

_« Hermione dort à poings fermés et Harry veille dehors… »_ Expliqua-t-il comme si c'était une situation tout à fait normale. _« En plus… J'ai pensé à ça… »_ Dit-il, tout en agitant sa baguette autour de nous.

_« Mais si Harry entre et -… »_ Commençais-je à protester.

_« Un sort de Désillusion fera l'affaire alors… »_ Dit-il béatement en voyant mes yeux se rétrécirent pour n'avoir pas pensé moi-même à cette idée.

À cela, je roulai simplement les yeux, mais je ne dis rien pour autant en réponse. À la place, je passai une main dans les cheveux de Ron une fois qu'il se fut couché au-dessus de moi avec ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et en veillant à ne pas m'écraser de tout son poids.

Rapidement, les choses s'intensifièrent et Ron écrasa durement ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un baiser sauvage et rude, tout comme mes mains se resserrèrent dans des poings en étant toujours dans ses cheveux. Il siffla quelque peu de douleur dans ma bouche, mais ne protesta pas pour autant.

Lentement, mais surement, nos vêtements commencèrent à tomber, pour finalement, nous retrouver nus et enlacés l'un à l'autre en dessous de la couverture du petit lit dans laquelle nous nous trouvions actuellement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace pour le large corps de Ron, mais cela ne sembla pas le dérouter.

Très vite, et je ne sus comment, je me retrouvai sur le dessus de lui avec mes jambes de chaque côté de lui à califourchon, tandis que ma poitrine nue était poussée contre son torse musclé.

Après un moment d'une session assez chauffée et passionnée, je m'écartai des lèvres de Ron, tout en le regardant par-dessous mes cils et en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, craignant de faire le moindre bruit et, donc, réveiller Hermione ou alerter Harry. Ron ne sembla pas se formaliser de mes inquiétudes, puisqu'il me souleva avec ses mains calleuses sur mes hanches, pour ensuite me rabaisser sur son arbre dressé et en attente de remplir ma féminité.

Lorsqu'il fut complètement logé au plus profond de moi, nous gémîmes à l'unisson, mais, bien vite, Ron attaqua avec agressivité et vigueur mes lèvres, tout en gardant ses mains sur mes hanches, tandis que l'une des miennes retourna dans ses cheveux en les tirant et que l'autre alla se poser sur ses pectoraux bien définis et dessinés. Nous commençâmes alors à bouger en synchronisation, créant de plus en plus de frictions et de plaisir.

Au bout d'une longue période, je rejetai la tête vers l'arrière, tout en retenant difficilement un gémissement bruyant de sortir de par mes lèvres, tandis que Ron resserra sa prise de ses mains sur mes hanches, tout comme je sentis sa jouissance faire son entrée à l'intérieur de moi. Heureusement que j'avais pensé à faire un sort de contraception.

À la fin de plusieurs minutes, je me laissai retomber sur le corps de Ron avec nos doigts enlacés ensemble et le reste de nos membres emmêlés l'un à l'autre, tout comme nous avions des respirations erratiques et laborieuses, résultant de nos ébats plus que passionnés.

_« Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… J'avais besoin d'être avec toi… J'avais besoin de toi… »_ Souffla Ron d'une voix hachée en parcourant mes cheveux de ses doigts d'une main, tandis que l'autre tenait toujours la mienne avec nos doigts reliés ensemble, tout en essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration.

**XXX**

**Point de vue de Ron:**

C'était enfin terminé… Je ne pouvais pas le croire et je ne le réalisais certainement pas encore.

Ici, je me retrouvais assis sur une marche, encore entière, au pied de l'escalier de la tour d'astronomie avec ma tête entre mes mains, regardant le sol poussiéreux sans vraiment le voir, parce que je n'arrivais pas à faire face à tout cela, à ma famille, mais surtout à George. Je n'avais pas pu le supporter, sachant que Fred était perdu, qu'il était parti pour de bon.

Je voulais être présent pour mon frère et être une source de réconfort en sachant qu'il en avait besoin plus que tout, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui était doué avec la démonstration de ses émotions et sentiments.

En voyant le corps inanimé de Fred m'avait fait geler et je n'avais pas su comment réagir ou quoi sentir. J'étais resté fort et impassible en soutien silencieux pour mon frère, malgré les pleurs de ma famille, les sanglots peinés remplis de chagrin ainsi que de perte de mon frère et les cris de ma mère, mais à la première occasion que j'avais trouvée, j'étais sortis de la grande salle et j'avais couru hors de cela, hors de la vue de mon frère mort, ainsi qu'aussi loin que possible de tout cela.

_« Hey… »_ S'annonça la douce voix de Méline en touchant précautieusement mon épaule du bout des doigts, avant que je la sente se laisser tomber sur mon côté et mettre une main sur ma cuisse.

À son contact, je relevai la tête et l'observai pour remarquer que ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges, mais qu'il y avait encore des traces de larmes le long de son visage, couvert d'ecchymoses, de griffures et de sang séché.

_« Je ne sais pas comment je vais le dire à Andromède… Comment suis-je censé lui révéler que sa fille unique ne rentrera plus à la maison et que son petit fils n'a à présent plus de parents ? »_ Déclara-t-elle d'une voix peinée et brisée, sans pour autant attendre une réponse de ma part._ « Je suis désolé… Je sais que ça ne va rien faire pour soulager la douleur de la perte de Fred, mais tu dois te dire qu'il ne voudrait pas qu'on le pleure. Il voudrait que l'on fête la victoire et la défaite de Voldemort… »_ Souffla-t-elle en me prenant l'une de mes mains, tout en la resserrant légèrement dans le soutien et dans le confort.

_« Je sais… C'est que -… »_ Dis-je sans terminer, parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. _« Comment as-tu fait lorsque Sirius est mort ? »_ Demandais-je curieusement en sachant que je ne l'avais jamais vu pleuré une seule fois.

_« Ce n'était pas facile… J'ai caché mes émotions et je me suis concentré sur autre chose. Ce n'était pas facile, mais je savais que Sirius n'aurait pas voulu ça. Il aurait voulu que l'on continue à vivre et à nous battre pour un monde meilleur. C'est ainsi que j'ai pu avancer, même si je ressens encore la douleur de sa perte, parce que j'ai été très proche de lui, peut-être même encore plus que ce qu'il était avec Harry. La douleur ne partira jamais, ni les souvenirs, mais avec le temps, on s'y fait. »_ Murmura-t-elle avec un regard absent et une voix tremblante, tout en ayant des yeux brillants de larmes et je sus qu'elle se retenait de verser ses larmes qu'elle n'avait jamais laissé tomber pour Sirius.

_« J'aurais pensé que j'étais préparé à tout cela, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce carnage, ni à ce qu'il y ait autant de perte. Lorsque j'ai vu Harry dans les bras d'Hagrid, je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, je pensais que nous étions perdus et que j'allais devoir faire face toute seule à ce fou. Harry me l'avait fait promettre, avant qu'il m'immobilise afin que je ne le suive pas, parce qu'il savait que je n'allais pas le laisser aller aussi facilement. Lorsqu'il est mort, même si c'était que pendant quelques minutes, je l'ai ressenti. J'ai ressenti cette douleur au plus profond de moi et je ne le souhaite à personne. C'est pour cette raison qu'il va falloir être très présent pour George. Il va avoir besoin de nous, parce que je sais par expérience, qu'il sent la perte de Fred. Il ne faut pas le laisser tomber. Il faut l'aider à avancer. »___Murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, tout en affichant un regard hanté sur ses beaux traits.

En réponse, je ne dis rien, mais je la pris dans mes bras afin de la réconforter, mais en faisant également la même chose pour moi-même. J'avais besoin de son contact afin de me rassurer et me dire que tout allait s'arranger, que tout allait bien se terminer à la fin. Cependant, je savais qu'il faudrait un très long moment pour que nous parvenions à ce résultat. Nos esprits ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à faire, à réparer et à reconstruire. Nous allions devoir continuer à vivre avec la conscience de toutes ces pertes et toutes ces morts.

Après quelques instants de silence à nous regarder dans les yeux, je me relevai et tendis ma main vers Méline. Elle l'a pris sans hésitation, puis nous commençâmes à marcher dans le couloir, tout en constatant les dégâts qui avaient été faits.

_« Ne crains-tu pas qu'Harry nous voie comme ça ? »_ Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire narquois et je pus lire quelque chose dans ses yeux, mais il disparut trop rapidement pour que je puisse l'identifié.

_« Je pense qu'il doit savoir… »_ Répondis-je en tournant brièvement mes yeux vers elle.

_« Pas besoin… »_ Ria-t-elle. _« Je l'ai fait… »_ Ajouta-t-elle.

_« Dois-je m'attendre à avoir sa baguette à ma gorge prochainement ? »_ Demandais-je inquiet et un peu peur, parce qu'honnêtement, Harry pouvait être impulsif, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Méline.

_« Nah… »_ Répondit-elle en resserrant ma main et en faisant un pas sautant de la même démarche que Luna, me faisant secouer la tête pour ses enfantillages, mais je lui souris tout de même de façon soulagée, parce que je ne voulais pas perdre mon meilleur ami, qui était plus comme un frère pour moi.

_« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je suis épuisé… Un bon lit sera la bienvenue pour mon corps endolori, peut-être même un bain chaud… »_ Sourit-elle malicieusement et suggestivement pour la dernière partie.

_« Es-tu sûr que tu veux que prendre un bain ? »_ Demandais-je avec un sourcil relevé et un sourire en coin dans la connaissance de ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit.

_« Si je peux avoir un plus, autant en profiter… Ne penses-tu pas ? »_ Dit-elle d'une voix suave et sensuelle, me faisant déglutir, parce que je devais être honnête, ça me faisait de l'effet.

_« Trouvons un endroit… »_ Répondis-je aussi vite en la trainant avec moi dans un pas plus rapide, ce qui eut le don de la faire rire et ricaner.

**XXX**

Constatant que le château était partiellement détruit et voulant nous retrouver seuls, mais aussi en voulant être loin de tout ce qui se déroulait dans le château avec les morts et les petites fêtes, qui avaient déjà commencées dans certaines parties afin de savourer la victoire, et que d'autres personnes faisaient le deuil de leurs pertes, nous décidâmes de quitter les lieux, et ce fut pourquoi nous marchions en ce moment sur le pont principal de Poudlard dans le but de rejoindre le portail, tenant encore à peine debout. Heureusement, Méline n'avait pas oublié de prévenir Harry par son Patronus afin de l'avertir de notre départ, tandis qu'il se trouvait avec George et Charlie, essayant de réconforter mon frère comme il le pouvait.

Après nous être enlacés dans les environs de Pré-au-Lard, nous transplanames vers le Chaudron Baveur et, aussitôt, nous fumes assaillis par des journalistes et sorciers en tout genre, voulant remercier Méline, parce qu'après tout, c'était elle et Harry qui avaient donné le coup fatal à Voldemort.

C'était étrange de dire son nom sans crainte ou sans peur. Pendant des années, je n'avais jamais réussi à le dire sans bégayer et trébucher sur le nom, mais, maintenant, que je savais qu'il avait disparu une bonne fois pour toutes, j'y parvenais.

Voyant notre difficulté à nous débarrasser des personnes nous accaparant, Tom, le propriétaire vint à notre secours, tout en tendant une clé de chambre à Méline et, aussi rapidement, nous grimpâmes les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs, tout en courant, ne voulant pas laisser de chance aux journalistes de nous suivre.

Très rapidement, Méline referma la porte derrière nous, après que nous soyons entrés dans la bonne chambre, et elle s'affala contre la porte en posant sa tête sur le bois de la porte avec un soupir de soulagement, mais aussi rempli avec lassitude.

_« Bon sang… Si je m'attendais à ça… »_ Souffla-t-elle en se frottant le visage de ses deux mains, tout en affichant un air épuisé, mais aussi plus lumineux que ce qu'il y avait plusieurs mois.

_« Nous aurions pu aller au square, mais je ne sais pas dans quel état la maison est maintenant à cause de la débâcle du Ministère. Quelqu'un a surement été là-bas à notre recherche et tout doit être saccagé… »_ Dit-elle à titre informatif en se poussant de la porte et en jetant la clé sur le bureau, se trouvant près de la porte, pour ensuite venir près de moi et je la pris immédiatement dans mes bras en la rapprochant du plus près possible de mon corps.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous restâmes en s'accrochant à l'autre comme si nos vies en dépendaient, mais, finalement, Méline rompit l'étreinte en s'écartant de quelque peu, mais en mettant ses mains sur mes pectoraux, couverts de ma blouse sale et déchirée par endroit. Elle me regarda alors durant un petit moment, semblant débattre sur quelque chose d'important, puis elle passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres afin de les humidifier et je pus voir de la détermination ainsi que de la confiance s'installer dans ses yeux.

_« Je -… Je pense que j'ai des sentiments pour toi… »_ Murmura-t-elle avec fragilité, pour ensuite se mordre nerveusement la lèvre.

_« Je pense que je le fais aussi. »_ Répondis-je, avant de prendre son menton dans ma main, tout en gardant l'autre sur sa hanche, et d'approcher mon visage du sien pour un doux et lent baiser.

Aussitôt, les mains de Méline serpentèrent leur chemin vers le haut en contournant mon cou, pour ensuite aller s'installer derrière ma nuque, tout comme elle releva un peu plus la tête, approfondissant le baiser. Très vite, nos langues déménagèrent ensemble dans une caresse sensuelle et nos mains parcoururent le corps de l'autre, tout en commençant à déshabiller l'autre afin que nous nous retrouvions nus au final.

Toujours en continuant à nous embrasser et en caressant la peau de l'autre, nous fîmes notre chemin vers la salle de bain et une fois dans la pièce, l'eau de la baignoire, servant aussi de douche, s'enclencha.

Sans perdre de temps, Méline me traina sous le jet d'eau tout en me plaquant contre le mur carrelé de la salle de bain. Dès lors, sa bouche partit en exploration le long de ma mâchoire, pour ensuite aller rejoindre mon cou et mon lobe d'oreille, qu'elle prit entre ses dents afin de le mordre pour me taquiner, ce qui eut le don de me faire gémir et de me faire en redemander plus en avançant mon membre contre son centre humide. Méline releva la tête en sentant le contact et je pris sa tête dans mes mains avec douceur, pour ensuite l'attirer à moi pour un baiser long et lent rempli de passion ainsi que d'amour non formulé. Je n'avais pas besoin de mot pour lui dire que je l'aimais. Je savais qu'elle connaissait ce fait.

Bientôt, je fis descendre mes mains vers sa poitrine et je pris un sein dans ma main en le malaxant et en taquinant son téton dressé de désir, tandis que mon autre main alla s'installer sur sa fesse en rapprochant Méline d'encore plus près. Plus aucun espace ne nous séparait. Nos corps étaient moulés ensemble comme un seul.

Par la suite, ne pouvant pas caresser ses seins avec nos corps collant à l'autre, je fis glisser ma main sur le contour de son corps avec paresse, pour ensuite la faire passer vers l'arrière de son corps et la faire rejoindre l'autre main, se trouvant déjà sur l'une de ses fesses bien rondes et musclées.

En un mouvement rapide et inattendu, je saisis fermement son cul, puis je la soulevai vers le haut, la faisant s'accrocher hermétiquement à moi, et je nous retournai afin que ça soit elle qui se retrouve collée contre le mur. Méline gémit bruyamment en sentant notre contact plus intime, tout en s'accrochant durement à mes épaules, me faisant siffler de douleur en sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau.

Un instant plus tard, je penchai la tête et je pris l'un de ses seins dans ma bouche, la faisant se cambrer de plaisir, et je suçai celui-ci avec avidité et faim. Elle haleta, tout en se poussant vers ma bouche pour plus de contact. Je me mis alors à le déguster en le mordant et en le suçant, mais aussi en le léchant et, à cela, Méline me prit par les cheveux en grattant mon cuir chevelu, me faisant frissonner et augmenter mes taquineries, mais aussi ma vitesse.

Après un certain temps, j'alternai avec l'autre sein, tout comme l'une de mes mains descendit vers son centre, pour ensuite insérer un doigt dans son humidité. Très vite, j'en rajoutai un deuxième, la faisant encore plus frémir et gémir, tout comme elle resserra ses jambes autour de ma taille et que ses mains allèrent dans mon dos en s'y accrochant avec force.

_« Ron… »_ Supplia-t-elle en gémissant, tout en croisant mes yeux afin de me démontrer son besoin, mais aussi sa convoitise.

_« Que veux-tu ? »_ Dis-je d'une respiration haletante en augmentant mon rythme avec mes doigts en allant et en sortant au fond d'elle, tout comme je jouais avec son clitoris.

_« Merde ! Je te veux en moi ! »_ Maudit-elle dans l'empressement et l'anticipation.

Décidant de lui accorder ce qu'elle désirait, je retirai mes doigts d'elle, la faisant gémir de protestation à la perte, puis je pris ma virilité dans ma main, tout en ayant l'autre sous l'une de ses fesses, et d'un mouvement fluide, je me retrouvai au fond d'elle. Dès lors, je ne perdis pas de temps et je commençai à m'enfoncer au plus profond d'elle encore et encore en utilisant des mouvements doux et attentionnés.

Au bout d'un certain temps, mes mouvements devinrent plus saccadés et brusques ainsi que plus difficiles et énergiques, nous faisant de plus en plus gémir et de nous embrasser avec encore plus de fougue, d'acharnement et de passion.

En fin de compte, Méline se raidit en tremblant et elle gémit de délectation, exaltation et de béatitude, tandis que je continuais encore à aller encore et encore à l'intérieur d'elle dans un rythme effréné, voulant atteindre ma propre libération. Finalement, je l'atteignis après encore quelques coups supplémentaires et, une fois que ce fut fait, je laissai retomber ma tête dans le creux de son cou en même temps qu'elle glissa une main dans mes cheveux et la laissa reposé là, tout en essayant de rattraper une respiration normale et plus calme.

Après un certain temps à rester dans cette position, je me retirai d'elle, puis je la rabaissai vers le sol de la baignoire et, mutuellement, nous commençâmes à nous laver avec des gestes attendris et doux, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elle avait réussi à me distraire de la mort de Fred et à me faire penser à autre chose.

À la fin d'une longue douche passée dans un silence confortable et paisible, nous sortîmes enroulés dans des serviettes, puis nous allâmes nous coucher dans le lit en étant dans les bras de l'autre.

_« Que va-t-on faire maintenant que la guerre est vraiment finie ? »_ Demandais-je en traçant un chemin dans son dos d'un doigt dans un geste mécanique et naturel.

_« J'en sais rien, mais ce que je sais, c'est que nous allons reconstruire nos vies et profiter du fait que nous sommes vivants. Nous saurons quoi faire quand le temps viendra pour nous d'y penser. Pour l'instant, je veux juste profiter de la liberté et de la chance qui nous est octroyée sans avoir un fou derrière moi, voulant me tuer. Nous avons une seconde chance pour vivre une vie normale et tranquille. Je compte bien en profiter. »_ Déclara-t-elle, avant de se pencher vers moi et rouler sur moi, pour ensuite poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes avec attention et douceur, me révélant silencieusement qu'elle souhaitait que nous ayons un avenir ensemble. Quelque chose que j'allais lui accorder sans réticence.

Je ne savais pas encore ce dont l'avenir nous réservait, mais je savais que je n'allais pas rester seul. J'allais être avec Méline à mes côtés et j'avais hâte de cela. J'avais hâte de créer mon propre avenir avec celle qui était dans mes bras…

**XXX ****FIN ****XXX**


End file.
